Long Distance Relationship
by yeoliexbae
Summary: "Seandainya jarak tiada berarti akan kuarungi ruang dan waktu dalam sekejap saja." nggak bisa bikin summary hehe langsung baca aja. oneshoot. Chanbaek. yaoi. bxb.


LONG DISTANCE RELATIONSHIP

BY : PCYXBAE

PAIRING : CHANBAEK

RATE :T

GENRE : ROMANCE

WARN! BXB. CERITA ABAL-ABAL. TYPO EVERYWHERE. TIDAK SESUAI EYD

NOTE :CERITA INI TERINSPIRASI DARI LAGU DAN VIDEO CLIP RAISA YANG JUDULNYA LDR. JIKA ADA KESAMAAN IDE CERITA DENGAN CERITA YANG LAIN SAYA MOHON MAAF.

ENJOY!

" _halo? Aku kangen."'_

#

Kata orang cinta jarak jauh itu sulit. Karena, bagaimana bisa kita memadu kasih dengan orang yang tak bisa kita lihat secara langsung?

Kata orang cinta jarak jauh itu menyebalkan. Karena, bagaimana bisa kita menahan rindu untuk orang yang entah ber-mil-mil jauhnya.

Lantas, bagaimana denganku?

#

Entah sejak kapan hubungan ini terjalin. Yang ku ingat, laki-laki itu adalah teman sengangkatan ku dulu di SMA. Namanya Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Seingatku ia adalah cowok popular masa itu. Wajahnya tampan bak anak boyband. Matanya bulat, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tebal, dan rambut hitamnya yang selalu jatuh menutupi dahinya. Bagian special dari kepalanya adalah telinga. Telinganya lebar sekali seperti alien. Dan aku selalu memanggilnya dengan nama chanlien.

Yang ku ingat lagi Chanyeol adalah laki-laki yang dengan gigih mengejar cintaku. Ia selalu dating ke kelasku saat istirahat dan melontarkan gombalain-gombalan khas anak SMA. Seperti _"Baekhyunie mengapa ada laki-laki seindah dirimu. Langit malam saja kalah indah denganmu."_ Atau _"baekhyunie aku yakin bunga mawar iri denganmu. Karena kau tau? Mereka kalah indah dengan dirimu."_ Haha! Super cheesy sekali kan?

Setelah tingkat 2 sekolah menengah, ia menyatakan cintanya di lapangan basket. Aku ingat sekali bagaimana wajahku yang seputih salju berubah merah.

" _baekhyunie, aku tau aku tak sesempurna pangeran yang selalu kau impikan. Aku hanyalah siswa kelas 2 sma yang manja dan banyak maunya. Lantas, maukah kau melengkapi kekuranganku?" tanyanya dengan berlutut. Aku diam menggigit bibir bawahku dengan wajah semeah tomat yang ku tundukkan. "Ya. Aku mau park chanyeol." Ia langsung mencium bibirku dihapan seluruh murid sma kami. Aku ingat, hari itu adalah hari yang tak akan pernah kulupakan._

Hubungan itu sudah berjalan selama 1 tahun. Saat itu adalah hari pengumuman kelulusan sekolah dan ujian masuk universitas. Aku ingat Chanyeol-ku masuk oxford university jurusan arsitektur. Sedangkan aku diterima di Korea National University of Arts jrusan music. Di satu sisi aku merasa bahagia karena kami diterima di universitas yang kami inginkan. Namun di satu sisi yang lain aku merasa sedih karena terpaksa berpisah dengan Chanyeol untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Chanyeol bilang _"tak apa sayangku. Aku janji akan terus menghubungimu bahkan sampai handphone ku meledak karena terus-terus menelfonmu."_ Tawaku langsung meledak saat mengingat kata-kata super aneh dari Chanyeol.

Sehari setelahnya Chanyeol langsung berangkat ke Oxford untuk mempersiapkan kuliahnya. Aku menangis tersedu-sedu saat menghantar kepergiannya ke bandara. Aku takut . takut sekali kalau ia nanti melupakanku. Aku takut kita tak bisa bertemu lagi. Aku tak mau jauh-jauh darinya, demi tuhan!. Aku bahkan tak sanggup melihat punggung tegapnya menjauh dari hadapanku. Mungkin kalian berpikir kalau aku berlebihan. Tapi nyatanya memang se sakit itu di tinggal bermil-mil jauhnya. Saat itu aku selalu berdoa agar kulaihnya cepat selesai dan kita sesegara mungkin bertemu.

#

Ini sudah masuk tahun ke-5 kami bersama dan tahun ke-4 kami dipisah jarak dan waktu. Tak ayal selama 4 tahun ini kami selalu rutin berkomunikasi membagi rasa rindu. Melemparkan kata-kata cinta yang tak pernah ku bayangkan keluar dari mulut mungilku.

4 tahun ini kami habiskan untuk saling focus terhadap studi masing-masing. Aku makin giat belajar tentang music agar bisa menjadi composer handal. Begitupula Chanyeol makin giat mempelajari arsitektur agar dapat membangun istana mungil untuk kami berdua.

Terkadang ada sedikt cek cok dalam hubungan kami. Entah karena aku lupa mengangkat telfon. Atau dia yang lupa mengabari. Namun selebihnya kami dapat mengatasinya dengan mudah.

Ada saat di mana aku merasa bosan dengan hubungan seperti ini. Waktu itu teman se fakultasku, kris namanya mulai mendekatiku. Aku dan Kris masih semester 2 saat itu. Kris adalah pria keturunan China-Kanada yang kebetulan baru pindah ke Korea karena pekerjaan ayahnya. dimataku ia terlihat seperti sosok Chanyeol yang lain.

Entah setan dari mana, saat kris menyatakan cintanya, aku menerimanya tanpa beban. Hubungan diam-diam ku dengan kris berjalan mulus selama hampir 3 bulan. hubungan kami tidak ada satu orangpun yang tau. Begitu pula sahabatku, Kyungsoo.

Saat merayakan anniversary hubungan diam-diam ku dengan Kris di salah satu mall di Seoul, aku tak sengaja bertemu Kyungsoo dan kekasinya, Jongin. Ia terkejut dn bertanya siapa laki-laki yang ku gandeng, karena seingatnya kekasihku itu Chanyeol dan ia sedang bersekolah di Inggris. Aku menjawab jujur kalau Kris ini adalah selingkuhanku. Kyungsoo terkejut dan langsung menyeretku ke toilet dan marah besar, berkata kalau aku sampai hati menyakiti Chanyeol.

" _kalau memang kau bosan, akhiri saja hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol, Baek! Jangan sakiti Chanyeol-mu yang dengan sabar menjaga hatinya di London hanya untuk kau." Katanya dengan dada yang naik turun. "kau tau, aku mengenalmu sejak SMP dan aku tak mengenal Baekhyun yang sekarang. Baekhyun yang ku kenal adalah Baekhyun yang berhati kapas dan tak mau menyakiti siapapun. Bukan Baekhyun yang dengan tidak tau dirinya berselingkuh dan menyakiti hati Chanyeol." Kyungsoo langsung berlalu dari hadapanku. Aku terduduk dan menangis tersedu-sedu di toilet mall. aku kecewa dengan diriku sendiri, sungguh. Ingin rasanya aku memeluk Chanyeol dan meminta maaf._

 _Seminggu setelah itu aku tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Kris. Kyungsoo juga seolah-olah menghindariku. Chanyeol-pun berhari-hari ini tak dapat dihubungi. Aku hancur, sangat. Aku butuh Chanyeol untuk memelukku._

 _Entah karena banyaknya tekanan atau apa, tiba-tiba aku demam tinggi. Aku tak henti-hentinya menyebut nama Chanyeol._

 _Aku merasa ada pergerakan di sisi lain tempat tidurku "Baekhyunie sayangku ayo buka matamu, aku sudah ada disini." Suara yang sangat amat kurindukan menyapa gendang telingaku. "Chanlien…" jawabku lemah. Aku langsung bangun dan memeluknya erat sambil membisikkan kata maaf. Ia dengan sabar mengelus surai maduku dan berkata ia telah memaafkanku dan meminta maaf karena telah mengabaikan semua panggilan dan smsku._

" _Chanlien kenapa bisa di Seoul?" tanyaku saat aku sudah mulai berhenti menangis._

" _hm.. sebenarnya aku sudah ada di Seoul seminggu yang lalu. Namun Kyungsoo menelfonku dan bilang kalau kau pergi dengan laki-laki lain. Aku sangat hancur saat itu Baek. Aku tak tau harus bagaimana." Yang kulihat adalah matanya yang memerah dan sudut bibirnya yang mengendur ke bawah._

" _maafkan aku Chanlien, a... aku hanya bosan saat itu. Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa aku harus membagi cintaku untuk laki-laki lain. Aku janji aku takkan lagi berselingkuh. Hatiku hanya milikmu mulai saat ini."_

" _kau berjanji Baek?"_

" _ya. Aku berjanji."_

 _Tiba –tiba ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah_

" _kalau begitu, izinkan aku mengikatmu Baek. Aku tak mau lagi kau berpaling hanya ingin egois dan menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya, aku tak ingin kau diambil orang lain lagi seperti kemarin."_

 _Aku meneteskan air mata. Tak menyangka kalau Chanyeol Setulus itu mencintaiku. Aku bahgia. Sangat. Ia langsung memasukkan cincin indah itu di jari tengahku._

" _Chanlien... Terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku." Kataku sambil mencium bibirnya._

" _aku yang harusnya beterima kasih karena kau akan kembali padaku, Baek." Jawabnya sambil melanjutkan ciuman kami yang sempat terputus._

 _Malam itu kami habiskan dengan percintaan yang panas._

 _#_

 _Esoknya Chanyeol kembali ke Oxford karena harus melanjutkan kuliahnya. "Chanlien janji ya akan terus menghubungiku!" kataku sambil terus memeluk pinggangnya. "iya sayang aku janji!"_

 _Peswat Chanyeol akan lepas landas dalam waktu 1 jam kedepan. Aku sejujurnya masih tak rela berpisah dengannya. Namun, bagaimana lagi. Ia harus segera masuk ke boarding room. Aku mati-matian menahan air mataku dan melambai kearahnya. Saat setelah punggunya berbalik air mataku tumpah ruah tanpa bisa di tahan lagi. Kyungsoo langsung memelukku erat memberikan kekuatan. Sama seperti pertama kali saat aku melepasnya, aku berdoa studi kami cepat selesai agar kami tak harus terpisah jarak._

Aku masih terus memandangi kalenderku. _seminggu lagi Baekie! Semangat!_ Kataku dalam hati. Ini sudah tahun ke-5 dan kami sudah sama-sama menyandang gelar strata satu. Chanyeol akan kembali ke Seoul tepat saat aku berulang tahun ke-22.

#

Seminggu ini aku habiskan di studio mungil yang baru jadi sekitar 2 minggu lalu. Mengutak-atik nada agar menjadi melodi yang indah.

Saat aku sedang asyik membuat nada tiba-tiba lampu studioku padam. Sontak saja aku terkejut dan panic seketika. Aku paling taku dengan gelap. Jujur aku ingin menangis. Tanpa sadar alam bawahku memanggil-manggil nama Chanyeol. _Chanyeol aku membutuhkanmu_. Ucapku dalam hati dengan air mata yang mulai berderai.

 _ **Ceklek**_

"Siapa itu?!" tanyaku dengan suara gemetar.

"….."

"SIAPA KAU!?" Teriakku frustasi

Tiba-tiba lampu studioku menyala dan sosok jangkung yang selama ini aku rindukan masuk sambil membawa kue ulang tahun

"Happy birthday baekie, happy birthday baekie, happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday baekie…" Ia bernyanyi dengan suara berat yang selalu aku rindkan

"Chanlien!" Aku langsung berlari sambil menubruktubuh tegapnya.

"hei, tiup dulu lilinnya! Keburu meleleh sayang."

Aku langsung saja memanjatkan do'a dan meniup lilinnya. Ia menaruh kuenya di meja dan menempelkan bibir tebalnya ke bibirku. Bibirnya terus saja mengulum bibir atas dan bawahku bergantian.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang." Bisiknya di depan bibirku.

"Terima kasih dan aku sangat merindukanmu Chanlien." Jawabku sembari menyenderkan kepalaku di dadanya.

"Akhirnya kita bisa bersama lagi Baekie. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu." Ia balas memelukku dengan erat.

"Terima kasih telah menjaga hatimu hanya untukku Chanlien. Maaf waktu itu pernha membagi cintaku chan."

"sst… sudah tak usah diingat lagi sayang. Yang penting kita sudah bahagia."

"ya Chanlien ku yang paling tampan. Aku mencitaimu."

"aku juga lebih mencintaimu Baekie." Jawabnya samil mengecup bibir mungilku.

" _ **Terbit dan tenggelamnya mentari membawamu lebih dekat. Denganmu, langitku berbintang. Denganmu, sempurna ku rasa."**_

 **-FIN-**

 **a/n;hai kenalin aku author baru disini. Sebenernya ff ini hasil iseng sih karena udah selsai UAS hehe. Aku mohon maaf banget kalo misalnya ceritanya nggak jelas, atau banyak typo, atau nggak sesuai EYD, atau banyak diksi yang enggak pas. Yaa namanya juga aku batu belajar. Oh iya cerita ini murni aku yang bikin. Kalau ada kesamaan dan sebagainya tolong dimaafkan ya. Jujur aku bikin cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu dan video clipnya Raisa yang LDR.**

 **Jadi terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerrita super abal ini.**

 **Tolong Riview dan Likenya yaa untuk mengghargai Author dan biar aku bisa belajar lagi dari Riview-an kalian.**

 **Sampai jumpa di lain FF guys^^**


End file.
